To determine whether people with SLE are at risk for problems of psychosocial adjustment, to determine whether demographic variables are related to adjustment to SLE, to determine the impact of disease severity, functional disability and pain, to assess control appraisals, to assess efficacy of coping efforts and to explore cause-effect relationships between physical and psychosocial aspects of the SLE disease experience.